


Plan B

by mrandmrslegendary



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Lewy is a diva, M/M, Soulmate AU, Thomas is lovesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrandmrslegendary/pseuds/mrandmrslegendary
Summary: Thomas Müller isn’t what you call a successful writer, he never meant to be a writer in the first place. He has dreamt of pursuing a career as a football player and everything seemed to work by the plan until a fatal injury made it impossible for him to ever play football again.He starts working as a writer for a small, rather unknown newspaper magazine. Quickly he gets sick of writing reports about car accidents and is about to lose his job. There is only one last option for him to keep his job: Have an interview with nobody other than Robert Lewandowski.Robert Lewandowski is no one other than the new player joining his former club, FC Bayern München, and not only an outstanding football player on the pitch but also quite a diva off it. Will Thomas be able to get an interview with Robert and therefore keep his job?Even though all of the other interviewers immediately got fired by the football player.





	1. One Word, Four Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satanic_horsemen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_horsemen/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this story to you, Nina, because you have been the best friend I could have asked for especially in the past few weeks.  
> This is my way of thanking you for being there for me, supporting me and selflessly helping me.  
> Unfortunately, I couldn't finish it in time for your birthday because I wanted this to be the second surprise but either way, I hope you like it.  
> Especially with my attempt of writing Robert as a diva off the pitch, enjoy reading and thank you for everything. <3

Born into a society in which everyone has three names tattooed on their wrist, the name of their destined true love, their biggest, frightening enemy and their greatest, most supportive greatest ally. For most people, three different names were tattooed on their wrist from their birth, for everyone but Thomas Müller, a man beyond ordinary.  


Robert Lewandowski is the only name tattooed on his wrist, but what is that supposed to mean?  
How can his true love, biggest enemy and greatest ally be one and the same person?  
A person he has never met before but who will soon make an entrance into his life knowing that their paths might meet more than just once.  
Knowing that this one person will be both his salvation and downfall, a person to bring out the brightest, most loving sides of a person but at the same time bringing out the worst, the most hateful, anxious, jealous parts of that person?  
How do you face a person knowing that they will have such a huge impact on you and that they have more power over your life than you ever promised yourself to give to another person?

Thomas Müller isn’t what you call a successful writer, he never meant to be a writer but sometimes that’s how life plays out at times, often you don’t end up where you wanted to be.  
The only time he has felt truly at peace with himself was standing on the pitch playing football for his team. He has always felt the pitch is where he belongs, his home and that football and him, that this is a story of destiny.  


But at times life isn’t that simple and it just took one fatal injury 3 years ago for the man to never play football again, the only thing bringing him happiness and inner peace.  
The past few years he started writing but not because the German feels the urge to do so but because this is the only way to pay the bills, writing stupid articles for the newspaper didn’t take too much creativity. Car accident, here, murder, here, and political affairs, there.  
It wasn’t a job to fulfil him but it was enough to pay the high rents to stay in his small, cosy apartment in Munich and for years he has told himself that’s enough.  
All he needs is a simple life, a job to pay the bills and rent, a small apartment to have a shelter and some money to spend the night out in his favourite pub in Munich following the matches of his beloved football club unfortunately only from off the pitch.  


Everything could have been so easy until his boss decided for things to change, Thomas’ articles haven’t been anywhere extraordinary but to write a report about a car accident you don’t need to be the next William Shakespeare or some passionate poet.  


“Müller, things are going to change from this day”, his boss takes a deep breath eyeing the Bavarian when walking up and down the office trying to find a way to address this sensitive topic.  


“What do you mean?” wants the employee to know, unknowing what this is supposed to mean for his future “I mean I haven’t done a bad job, have I?”  


His employer shakes his head but not looking too satisfied about the man’s lack of ambition and passion when deciding it’s best for him to write about different things.

“Listen, I have an offer for you”, insists the man directly facing the inferior man who is only raising his eyebrow in curiosity, whatever it is, it had to be better than this job.  


At least that’s what he thought.  


“I mean it’s well-known that you have been a brilliant football player and we could need a good sports journalist interviewing players, coaches and analysing statistics.  


So what do you say, Müller?”

What is he ought to say? Football has been his passion consuming his soul and always being able to make him truly happy but being occupied to write about football all day would most likely shatter his heart into a million pieces. At least after the realization that he will never be able to play football again.  


But everything would be better than this seemingly boring job that gets him nowhere.  
This would be the opportunity for him to feel better again. Maybe this is an option for him to truly progress things even if it means progressing the painful way.

“I take it”, declares the man after taking three deep breaths knowing he doesn’t have to think about it “So, with what should I start? Attending a press conference, analysing the latest matches?”  


“This is where it gets difficult”, explains the older suit wearing man “I’m sure you have heard about Robert Lewandowski’s transfer to Bayern? Everyone is trying to get the first interview but so far without success, the last interviews ended with him leaving right away because he didn’t like the interviewer's suit.”  


Thomas can’t hold back a laugh because of imagining an interviewer getting sent away because Robert Lewandowski didn’t like his suit, just the thought of it made him smile.  


“Not funny, Müller”, rolls the boss his eyes when facing him directly “The past few months you have done a poor job and this is your last chance to fix this. Are we clear?”  


“Absolutely clear”, nods the Bavarian seemingly unimpressed “I’ll make him talk”.

He gets back to his place, changing into the elegant suit he bought some years ago because on press conferences he was basically forced to suit up. He was never too much into a fancy lifestyle, he loved simple, all he needed was his small, cozy apartment, his job to afford it and a beer once in a while… or more than just once in a while.  


As Thomas is standing in front of the mirror in his apartment, he simply knows this isn’t the real him, wearing a suit always made him feel like dressing on Carnival as someone he is not.  
Anyways the former football player needs this job and he can’t mess this up, which is why he will try everything possible for things to work out and to make that pretentious diva talk.  
Before leaving, he takes one last glance of himself right before closing the door behind him and not having any idea how this day would change his life forever.  
Looking at the tattoo on his wrist, the Bavarian comes to the realisation that his and Robert’s way were meant to cross one day or the other. Funny, how all of this had to happen for them to meet and that one day was sooner than both of them had expected.  


Thomas takes a deep breath before opening the door to Robert Lewandowski’s bedroom where he chose to be interviewed.  


Who does this guy think he is?  


This is the only thing Thomas could possibly think of at the moment, he felt his heart beating faster with every step approaching the door. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t determine what he felt, nervousness? Hope? Desperation? Relief?  


He couldn’t think clearly any more, his thoughts were slowly taking control of him making impossible to concentrate on the questions he is supposed to ask the handsome football player.  
The former football player takes one deep breath, closes his eyes for a short moment and internally counts to three before knocking on the bedroom door of a stranger if that wasn’t already uncomfortable enough. But no, that stranger had to be nobody less than his soulmate, arch enemy and friend; at least if Thomas believed his tattoo but well, he never believed into any of this until he entered and their eyes met for the first time.  


“Ugh, I told you I need my 10 hours of sleep…-“, the man who is still lying in bed rolls around in his bed clearly having expected someone else. “Ohhhh”.  


“Nice to meet you, Mr. Lewandowski”, tries Thomas to overplay the situation when the handsome football player gets up from his bed, slowly bottoming his white shirt and getting his hair done.  


“Give me 5 minutes”, declares the man clearly not taking this too serious when he is walking towards the bathroom bordering the master bedroom “Make yourself comfortable but don’t you dare touching anything. You wouldn’t be able to afford any of this, ever.”  


“Understood, Mr. Lewandowski”, nods the man when walking up and down the master bedroom staring out of the window and trying to calm himself because he is incredibly nervous.  


The worst part is that he can’t even figure out why, either it is because of this gorgeous looking, muscular football player or it is because of this interview.  
Thomas had only dated women, some successful dates and some rather unfortunate ones but he had at no point felt any kind of attraction to a man. That’s why his match being a man, made things completely different for him, he was used to dating girls and none of those were what he was looking for but he did enjoy every single minute of that time.  


In fact, he had never felt anything like that before, he had long time relationships but he has never had an eye contact that intense and passionate. He doesn’t even know this man and Robert doesn’t seem to be the most pleasant company but in some way, he felt drawn to him, just like two opposite magnets would attract each other.  
A tall man wearing an elegant suit enters the master bedroom approaches Thomas, examining him from head to toe when mumbling something about being allergic to suits cheaper than 1,000 euros.  


“Okay, I’m here to ask you some questions”, insists Thomas professional “If you had a moment?”  


“What you don’t do for your fans”, rolls the Polish man his eyes when facing the man directly “Fine, so what do you wanna know?”  


“First of all, what was the reason for you to join Bayern?” wants the interviewer to know when the other man takes a seat on the bed seemingly unimpressed by this question.  


“Ohh, Tommy”, laughs the Bundesliga player when facing the journalist’s blue eyes “Can’t you come up with something remotely interesting? Booooring.”  


“Alright, next question”, continues Thomas having expected the other man to act like this “What made you become a football player in the first place?”  


The handsome man gets up from his bed when nervously walking up and down the master bedroom laughing to himself, clearly finding this amusing.  


“Wait, do you find that’s funny?” wants the Bavarian to know from the interviewee “This is a serious question.”  


“Come on, honey”, declares Robert slowly walking up to the interviewer smirking and putting his index finger on the man’s lips biting his lower lip “You are in the bedroom of one of the most wanted bachelors and you want to discuss my career.”  


“Discussing your career is my job”, insists Thomas not too impressed by the handsome man trying to change topics since he didn’t seem too interested in discussing his career or why he joined Bayern Munich in the first place.  


“And playing football is mine”, declares the football player staring into his eyes when resting his hand on the Bavarian’s chest expecting the other man to react in some sort of way but he doesn’t.  
Thomas remains still when Robert takes this as a sign to approach and to let his finger wander over the other man’s lips.  


“Mr. Lewandowski, please”, insists the journalist trying to resist the considerably very attractive man with gorgeous eyes to get lost in, an appearance to fall for but clearly being aware of his impact on people around him. He is used to people looking up to him, adoring him and wanting him but Thomas isn’t one of those people, the only one to resist his charm.  


“I’m here to get my job done, this is flattering but I’m not into men.”  


Robert smiles scheming when putting one hand on the other man’s beating chest but no normal heartbeat, it skipped a beat, faster and faster. Thomas clearly wasn’t as reluctant as he pretended to be, this didn’t leave him unimpressed and the football player was aware he had an impact on him-, he knew he was the reason behind his fast beating heart.  
Usually, he is used to women, and even some men, trying their best to seduce him, people adoring the Polish football player, a man who is considered an outstanding football player and very charming man. He has always noticed it and took advantage of being everyone’s darling and a very desired man but not even Thomas could be immune to his charms.  


“So you are saying you don’t like this, huh?” questions the football player as his hand wanders under the journalist’s shirt when making its way further downwards his thin body until he has reached what he was looking for. The button of his pair of trousers that he slowly unzipped, something the writer didn’t even intend to fight. At no point, he has tried to make the very attractive man stop because his advances didn’t leave him as cold as he imagined.  


“You- you are attracted to men?” wants the journalist to know not knowing what to say in a moment which he was clearly enjoying, far too much although he’d possibly never admit that.  


“Women, men, does it matter?”, laughs the man clearly amused about Thomas’ curiosity about his love life something that isn’t too discrete to ask for an interviewer.  


“I’m open about my sexuality and who says I can’t have fun with both even at the same time?”  


“Okay but like romantically?” interrogates the writer him when Robert is pushing him on his bed, gently kissing his neck and Thomas couldn’t hold back a moan because this felt so incredibly sensual.  


“I don’t do romance, Tommy”, smiles Robert stopping to kiss the man’s neck in the most sensual, passionate and wanting way possible making it clear that he has felt the same kind of sexual attraction from the beginning.  


“I’m the man you beg for more, the one leaving you wanting more but I’m certainly not a lovesick man who takes you on dates.”  


“Robert…-“, gasps the Bavarian when the man continues kissing his neck leaving him wanting more, he wouldn’t just want some innocent neck kisses but not being able to take all of this anymore.  


“Please stop”, speaks the former football player up clearly not liking Robert’s answer as he can even feel his heart aching, why does he even care about the football player not dating?  


Why does it bother him that the man is only interested in the physical? He isn’t supposed to care and they aren’t supposed to do any of this, this is an interview that might cost him his job and what he is doing? He is about to screw the interviewee who isn’t just anyone but Robert Lewandowski. The taller man immediately stopped took his hands away from him, got up and observed the writer closely as he is getting up and getting all dressed again clearly not begging for more. Robert has always found pleasure in being asked to continue, being begged to continue to make them have the best night of their life. Thomas is different.  


“Don’t you ever dare touch me again”, declares Thomas suddenly mad even though he clearly enjoyed being near him, he made his heart skip a beat and for the first time in his life he has felt like doing the right thing. It was as if he knew Robert was the right person but Thomas has always secretly been a sucker for romance, he would secretly love cheesy coffee dates or taking long walks through the city at night. Thomas would love to just stare at that person and wonder how he has ever been lucky enough to meet that person, being at the right place at the right time.  


Even though he’d possibly never want to admit, he loved meaningful dates, passionate kisses and a person that didn’t need to undress him to touch him, deeply and emotionally.  
He has always been different from most other football players who only cared about getting as many women as possible into bed, the ones that only cared about money and fame.  
Thomas has never loved the spotlight, charity gatherings, interviews or small talk-, people only fell for the successful, charismatic football player but nobody ever fell for the real him.  


There was so much more to him than being that cheerful, a bit crazy football player that would never fail to entertain and make people smile. He was so much more complex to this but everyone failed to see it, everyone but Robert Lewandowski.  


“What’s wrong, Tommy?” wants the player to know clearly a bit concerned about the stranger’s well-being “What did I do wrong?”  


“Just stay away from me, okay?” declares the man taking some steps towards the door of the room, packing his stuff and eyeing the door when he feels the other man’s arm on his intending to stop him.  


“Thomas, I-I”, tries the man to make him stay, for the first time in his life a person actually tried to have a conversation with and tried to treat him like a normal person. 

For the first time he wasn’t adored, desired or wanted. For the first time, he is the one begging the other to stay and to continue. But there is a first time for everything, this is the first time of Robert caring about someone other than himself.  


A familiar woman enters the room walking towards Robert and already unbuttoning his shirt something they clearly enjoyed, the two of them seemed to, often have fun together.  
She pushes the man on the bed clearly wanting him in this moment, wanting to kiss him passionately and desiring him and his body.  


“Tommy, how about joining us?” suggests Robert confident when eyeing the man who is about to leave the man’s master bedroom “I mean a bit fun won’t hurt, right?”  


“You are disgusting and unbelievable”, shouts the man clapping the door shut when not even thinking of ever seeing that man again, he was fed up with all of this, his job and especially this man.  


“You have never been rejected”, whispers the woman a bit worried when she kisses him, both of them clearly wanting more but Robert asking her to stop something he usually never asked to stop.  


“Are you okay?”  


“Please stop, I don’t feel like it”, insists the football player wanting all of this to stop, not feeling like sleeping with his lover. Instead he gets up from his bed and doesn’t even bother bottoming his shirt, in this moment he didn’t care about his expensive suit or his undone hair in public.  


“You seem to like him, huh?” laughs his lover a bit amused not being used to Robert declining sleeping with her “Go after him and make him stop.”  


“I obviously don’t like him”, rolls the man his eyes annoyed when running outside of the room and clapping the door shut behind him in the same manner. For the first time, he has felt something like regret or guilt, for the first time in a long time he cared and felt something again.  


He intends to make the interviewer stop without even knowing why, he just can’t stand the idea of never seeing him again, a concern he has never had before in his entire life.  


“Thomas, wait”, runs the football player after the man who is standing in the pouring rain about to call the next cab to get home.  


“I’m sorry”, apologises the man for the first time in his life “I thought you wanted it too.”  


“Well, I didn’t want any of this”, insists the man straightforward looking at him for the last time before waving the next cab over and getting into it. “And I certainly don’t want you.”  


Robert watches the cab leaving and is left alone standing in the rain, feeling something, he has never felt before and something he certainly never wants to feel again.  
A sudden urge of sadness takes control of him making it impossible and all he could do is watch the man he enjoyed being around leave once and for all.  
Within a couple of hours he has influenced him in a way nobody else before him has, for once Robert felt something even though he can’t figure out what it is exactly that he is feeling  


All he wanted to do was to make him stop, see him just one more time and for once he wanted to get to know this man, a former football player who was so completely different from others and so incredibly special. Someone who was so completely different from himself, maybe that was what fascinated him; Someone who has the guts to reject the great Robert Lewandowski, someone who is couldn’t be more different from him. Maybe all he ever wanted was to meet someone who was the opposite of himself, maybe all he ever needed was someone to show him that maybe there is more than lust.  


Now here he is, standing in the rain, looking at the tattoo on his wrist that reads the journalist’s name and that has been the moment he realised Thomas Müller wasn’t just another man, Thomas Müller was the man he was meant to meet and fall in love with.  


But Robert, he failed to say a simple yet complicated word with just four letters that would have changed everything. That would have changed the ending of this chapter once and for all.  
That simple yet complicated word with just four letters I’m referring to was “stay”.

We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay


	2. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thomas getting fired for the lack of professional writing in the report about Robert Lewandowski, he vows to get revenge on him, revenge that is best served cold.  
> And what could possibly be a better opportunity than a press conference to get what he wants? What first seems like a great plan soon starts to backfire and both, Robert and Thomas, have to live with the consequences of Thomas' failed attempt to get revenge.  
> The current events make Thomas requestion his choices with him getting into a conflict of interest and having to choose between his pride and his feelings.  
> What is it that is more important to him? His pride and hurt ego or Robert Lewandowski?

After Thomas has written a report about Robert Lewandowski in the most insulting manner possible, his boss was willing to fire him due to a lack of unprofessional behaviour.  
Since the first press conference with the new Bayern player is about to be the next day and his boss couldn’t find another reporter that spontaneously, he decided to send Thomas.

He was hoping for Thomas to stay professional this time, he has no idea what has happened in that interview but nothing justifies calling the football star “a horny diva that can probably only score in a devil’s three-way”. He knew Robert Lewandowski wasn’t the easiest person to deal with but Thomas’ hatred of that man came out of the blue, making him wonder what really happened between the two of them. 

“Müller, are you kidding me?!” declares the editor of the newspaper clearly not too satisfied with Thomas’ report about the Polish man “This is unprofessional and offensive, we won’t publish that.” 

“It’s not offensive if it’s the truth”, declares Thomas seemingly unbothered not making a move “Everything I wrote is the truth and that is what people deserve, the truth.” 

“Well, Thomas”, sighs the older man walking up and down the office, rolling his eyes I disbelief “People love to be lied to but they don’t love to find out, are we clear?” 

“What do you mean?” questions Thomas knowing where this is heading but not too worried about losing that pointless job anyways since it will never lead him anywhere. 

“You go to that press conference and fix this”, insists the editor clearly not joking, eyeing him directly almost intimidating “Write a report about how great he is and how you’ve changed your opinion, our readers adore him so learn to lie or you are fire.” 

The boss claps the door shut, leaving the former football player left alone who is overwhelmed with his thoughts on Robert Lewandowski, his job and this press conference. How is he supposed to face this man ever again? Look him into the eyes, those blue gorgeous eyes he could get lost in-? 

Stop it, Thomas, and save this for the report, is everything he tries to tell himself when he can’t forget about their encounter that might cost him his job. 

Driving back to his apartment, he can’t stop thinking about Robert’s words which are slowly making him go insane. 

"You are in the bedroom of one of the most wanted bachelors and you want to discuss my career". 

"I don’t romance, Thommy "

"Thommy, how about joining us?" 

Just the thought of having to face this self-centred prick again makes him run a shiver down his spine, he has absolutely no idea what to say and since he’ll get fired anyway, why not make this fun. Thomas is aware that he’ll lose his job anyways so who said he couldn’t do it in the most memorable way possible? Why not use his last chance to make this disgusting man suffer and uncomfortable, the way the football player made him feel during the interview? 

His boss asked him to prepare some serious, professional questions for the football player and the journalist was aware of getting fired as soon as they find a better reporter than him so why not put a little show to it? He’ll go down in history as the man embarrassing the great Robert Lewandowski during a press conference and if that’s not an accomplishment to be proud of, he doesn’t know what is. He smiles at the ridiculous question ideas coming to his mind, the more embarrassing it gets for the football player, the more fun it will get. This way, after getting fired, he for sure won’t have to write that report telling people how great and talented Robert Lewandowski is. 

He’d rather die than write something remotely sounding like a love letter just to please the readers, he has always preferred being genuine and honest instead of trying to sugarcoat an overpaid millionaire that knows nothing about life. How could he? 

Robert has never had to work for anything, he has never struggled to pay the rents and for sure the man has never experienced disappointment or self-doubts, the overly perfect and adored Robert Lewandowski. But Thomas will teach everyone’s darling a lesson, this is his chance of revenge and he can’t wait to see the man struggling searching desperately for answers as well sitting in the first row to experience his downfall. As he arrives home, makes himself some food, he decides it’s time to watch some TV after an overly exhausting day that made him want to get his mind off. 

Wanting to watch his favourite tv show, he realises it got cancelled because of the media reporting about Robert Lewandowski, a striker entitled as revolutionary for the club maybe the next Bayern legend. 

“That’s ridiculous”, rolls Thomas his eyes sitting in front of the TV sipping his beer in disbelief “Overrated, he doesn’t have what it takes. He’ll end like most young Bayern players on the bench.” 

The media is reporting about his transfer, his accomplishments as Poland’s captain, him being Bayern’s most promising transfer in years as well as him ditching his manager. 

His manager has told him not to change to FC Bayern but a Spanish club preferably Real Madrid, he has wanted him to play for a LaLiga club perhaps following into Ronaldo’s footsteps one day after his retirement. He rolls his eyes not too surprised about that scandal and lack of professionality but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Thomas reaches for the remote control but every channel is talking about Robert Lewandowski ditching his manager, what a scandal. It will for sure make the earth stop spinning since Robert is the sun of the universe with all planets rotating around him, at least that’s how the German media tries to make it look. 

The world has for sure bigger problems than an arrogant, spoiled millionaire giving an interview about reasons why he ditched his manager and what moving to Munich feels like. 

“It’s been my father’s dream for me to play at Bayern”, explains the man softly smiling during the interview, clearly sensitive about the topic “He has wanted me to become a Bayern legend and I had to promise this to him on his deathbed. I got the offer from Bayern and here I am.” 

“So tell us, about how you feel about the change”, demands the interviewer clearly wanting to know more than just that “And what you have experienced in the past few days.” 

“Well, I’ve been interviewed quite recently”, smiles the man trying to appear modest “I don’t quite understand the hype about me, I just want to support the team and that’s it. I don’t see myself as the new Bayern legend all I want to do is to achieve the goals I set myself.” 

I don’t quite understand the hype about me, Thomas mocks the man being interviewed, rolls his eyes and knows that if one person actually masters lying, it’s Robert but who buys all of that anyway. It’s obvious that he sees himself as the most wanted, greatest football player there is, he for sure isn’t a team player and definitely not charming. 

Thomas sees himself as the only person able to actually see the real Robert Lewandowski, his dark side that draws him towards him something he tries not to admit. Something about his charm is intriguing and keeps him wanting more but still to him his pride and ego are far more important than that. He wants to expose the man to the world and show people that their beloved football star is not anywhere near as modest and kind as he appears to be. 

Why does everyone seem to love him? What is so special about that man? 

The next day, Thomas grabs the only elegant suit he has, a classy black suit beneath a white shirt and a red tie when observing himself in the mirror. His blue eyes meet the ones of his reflection in the mirror and even though this revenge plan is supposed to feel good, in reality, it doesn’t. 

He is supposed to be confident but all he is is insecure and staring at his own reflection wondering what had happened to him the past few years. How could he become that? And what had happened if he would have never gotten that injury? The Bavarian doesn’t choose to think about it when knowing he might have turned into a guy like Robert Lewandowski as well. 

Taking some deep breaths, Thomas observes Carlo Ancelotti presenting the new, very promising football player as he entitles him to be. He has never seen that many journalists at a press conference before and this hype about the Polish man was far from ordinary, he is Bayern’s hope after a rather rough season. Their Esperance to win the highly wanted treble and their trademark for success. Robert Lewandowski appears, taking a seat next to the Italian manager having a bit of small talk about the weather and German beer right before the press conference is about to start. 

The journalist can feel Robert’s eyes on his, it was just like the first time the two of them had met, the same intensity, intimate and intimidating at the same time. Familiar and calming but passionate and exciting all at the same time, the kind of eye contact you have to experience to know. 

The kind of eye contact people write books about, a sense of familiarity as if they had known each other for ages but at the same time a sense of passion, adventure and desire. When recognising the journalist, Robert gives him a soft smile acknowledging his present something the Bavarian didn’t expect from him. Hasn’t he read his report about him? 

The one everyone is talking about? Isn’t he supposed to hate him for saying all of this? 

What kind of game is that man playing? He would sure love to find out. 

The first quarter of the hour passes rather quickly with Robert being great with the media, telling them what they want to hear and how much he is looking forward to playing for one of the best European clubs even with a strong international competition. The Polish man talks about changes, how he wants to revolutionize the club with the help of the team, achieve great things and how he wants to make his name be remembered in club history. It's not even what he says but the way he says it that makes all of this appear so charming, people can’t help but adore him until they have seen him the way Thomas has. He will no longer be adored by everyone once he reveals the real side to everyone’s darling. 

Next, it’s Carlo’s turn to tell the reporters that he sees Robert as an important part of the team, an inspiration and a role model to look up to. He talks about how he has followed his development for the past few years and that he can totally picture him becoming an essential part of the team. The Italian coach stresses how this season is about change and that only transfer like that can make Bayern compete on the international market, not making a secret out of wanting to win the treble like Jupp Heynckes did some years ago. He has wanted to bring back the glory days and to him, Robert Lewandowski is the key to success. 

After a lot of touchy feely words and exchanges between the new player and coach, it’s the reporter’s turn to start asking questions something Robert seems to be a bit nervous about. When everyone raises their arms, the new Bayern player looks lost for someone specific to raise their hand, ignoring everyone wanting to know about his life. Once again, their eyes met and there was something in his gaze, insecurity and almost some sort of begging for him to speak up and ask a question. Thomas nods, having gotten the sign when raising his hand something Lewy didn’t hesitate to notice and demand him to ask his question. 

“Yes please”, nods Robert confidently looking at Thomas Müller “The man in the first row please, what is your question?” 

“Actually, I have quite a few questions but let’s not waste precious time”, sighs the man staring directly at the new football player “do you actually get a boner from being such a pretentious, arrogant loser?” 

Thomas stares at him seemingly unbothered when Robert smiles not having expected this kind of question from the usually professional Thomas Müller but he can’t hold back a laugh. Normally, reporters only ask him the same few questions, why he moved to Munich, why he exactly chose that club and why he ditched his latest manager. And Robert doesn’t choose to answer those questions for the 5th time so he likes the other man being straightforward and to Thomas’ surprise, he remains charming and calm, at least in public. 

“To be completely honest with you, yes I do”, laughs the man it off being totally honest but making it look like all he is doing is joking “But it’s hard, excuse the word play, not to, right?” 

Not even Thomas can hold back a giggle even though he is supposed to be mad at the guy for making him such an immoral offer and for indirectly making him lose his job. 

“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Lewandowski?” wants the journalist to know not even intending to break the eye contact with the handsome football player whose lips form a slight smile being clearly amused “Aren’t there enough women to seduce?” 

“Mr. Müller, watch your language”, remarks Carlo annoyed not being too interested in their little flirtation and wanting to move on to the important questions “We don’t have time to waste with ridiculous questions like that.” 

“Proceed”, insists the womaniser unimpressed, seemingly interested in Thomas’ questions and only paying attention to him instead of his coach “Well, what if I was flirting with you?” 

The Bavarian is shocked about that level of honesty, he hasn’t expected Lewy to answer a ques-tion genuinely, he would have expected him to deny flirting with him and pretend to be someone he is not. Instead, he tries to be the most charming version of himself, almost charming and flirtatious enough for Thomas to fall for it. 

“In that case…”, smirks the reporter a bit flattered about one of the most wanted bachelors actually wanting him “Then Mr. Lewandowski, you can frankly dream on. I’m done here.” 

First, the famous football player was convinced that the interviewer was joking about this but as he was sitting down, packing his stuff and doing the most unprofessional thing he could do, leaving the press conference. Robert knew he can’t let Thomas go again but on the other hand, he is in the middle of his first press conference at FC Bayern and if he screwed this up, Carlo would bench him until eternity. Taking three deep breaths and sipping his water, he chooses to continue since the Polish man can’t screw this up even though he already kind of did. 

“The woman, in the third row on the left”, tries the man to appear unimpressed by the journalist leaving “It’s your turn.” 

“BBC News, so don’t you fear the strong competition at the club?” questions the woman with a high-pitched voice, that was almost unpleasantly to Robert’s eyes. Robert was somewhere completely else with his thoughts but he tells himself to focus, this journalist wasn’t supposed to mess with his head and most importantly, not with his heart. 

This can’t be happening, that’s why Robert intends to do what he is best at, denying things that long until he has forgotten they had ever happened. 

“I wouldn’t call it fear, I would call it inspiration”, proceeds the Polish man appearing confident and knowing what he is talking about when your head doesn’t let you think clearly anymore, you have to let your heart speak. That’s the way it is and it has always been. 

“Fear is something negative and to me, a strong competition is not anywhere negative, to me every player at Bayern inspires me and I look up to what they have accomplished up to this point. I hope to be one of them one day, one of the players, new players look up to and one of those that helped the club succeed. To answer your question, no, I don’t fear strong competition because that is what pushes me to my best performance.” 

“Thank you for your thoughtful answer”, nods the woman when taking a seat looking at the womaniser in awe who all of the sudden started acting up all professional again. 

His eyes are seeking for Thomas’ gorgeous blue eyes, hoping he was still somewhere in the room to give him strength since his questions left him insecure something he was amazing at overplaying. When looking at the journalists standing in the last row, his eyes surprisingly meet Thomas’ who is leaning in the doorframe who is also unable to take his eyes off the man in the spotlight. Robert gives him a soft smile, surprised about him not having left yet and that this time he stays even though he fails to ask him to do. 

“The man, in the last row on the right”, points the man at the man standing next to the Bavarian, who couldn’t hold back a smile after being asked to pose some questions. 

“Promiflash”, exposes the man himself since he is working for a rather unserious magazine reporting about celebrities so the football player already knows what kind of question he had to expect. 

“Can you give us updates on your love life? Are you seeing anyone?” 

“I don’t want to discuss my private life in public anymore”, sighs the man being sick of the press having ruined enough of his ‘relationships’ or flings, whatever, you choose to call it “I’m seeing someone and this time I won’t make it public.” 

Robert and Thomas' eyes meet for one last time, this time it felt once again overwhelming and wanting but there was more than just that. This gaze felt more intense, more intimate but also way more heartbreaking as Thomas decides to break it, walking out of the conference room something Lewy couldn't let happen again. 

He has let go of Thomas once before and he has thought he'd possibly never see him again, a thought the great Robert Lewandowski couldn't stand and that terrified him up to the point of him freezing not being able to react for a few seconds. 

"Are you alright?" wants his coach to know immediately having realised that something is wrong and that he is somewhere completely else with his mind. 

"Yes, coach, I-I'm fine", insists Robert trying his best to fake a smile and cover up his desperation that surrounded him by just the thought of losing a stranger, a stranger that has left a footprint on his heart, something nobody has ever managed. He has known some people for years and Robert doesn't even quite know this man but he has already a hold on him, the football player can't possibly ignore even though he deeply wishes he could. 

"It's just, I had interviews the past few days and so much to take care of, looking for an apartment and a new beginning in a completely different city." 

"I understand that", nods the Italian very understanding almost like a father figure, just like the father he had lost early in his life and had never gotten over. He has missed his father so dearly and has vowed to never let anyone that close to him ever again, he was convinced that everything he touches, would turn into dust or die. He felt like he was cursed and knew that bad things keep happening to the people he cares most about. 

"I'll end this here and you get some rest, tomorrow is an important training." 

"I will", nods the Polish man with a light smile clearly being thankful when getting out of the conference room, as soon as he is out of sight, he starts running. 

Running has helped him to get his mind off, took him to a different place. Being exhausted would make him forget about how destructive he is and how all he does is destroying everything he loves as well as sabotaging his own happiness. 

"Thomas, please wait", is everything the man shouts thinking he'd remain unheard, shouting in desperation, panic and insecurity. For once he wasn't the confident Robert Lewandowski but just an ordinary man running after who he wants hoping to not screw this up for once "I need to talk to you." Ultimately taking one last deep breath not believing what he was about to say "just stay", he gasps looking into the distance with Thomas turning around and looking at him, freezing and not being able to trust his own eyes. 

Did you have to do this? 

I was thinking that you could be trusted 

Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted 


	3. Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing directly where the last chapter left off, Thomas and Robert find themselves confronted with each other for the first time after the press conference with Robert attempting to make him stay, something he is terribly failing at, at least at first.  
> Thomas appreciates the man's honesty and decides to give this a shot, accepting Lewy's invitation on a date leading them to a cosy, little Irish pub a bit off the crowds and Munich's night life. With a questionable job offer, Robert confessing about how he earned money before making it as a football player and Thomas' surprising confession, their first date takes some interesting twists and turns resulting in this probably remaining their first and last date.  
> Both of them have completely different expectations of this date resulting in a conflict of interest, that might be more difficult to solve than previously thought.

“What do you want?” questions Thomas clearly not too interested in Lewy’s attempt to make him stay “You have said everything that needed to be said and whatever you need to say, it is not something I need to hear.”

The Bavarian faces him not even slightly intimidated by the man who did not only offer him to join in a threesome but made him lose his job and probably the last bit of sanity left of him. 

The past few days couldn’t go by without the journalist thinking about this tremendous man, he turned on the tv and all he could think about was him, he listens to music and started picturing the football player showing a softer side. He had imagined how it’d feel like to be close to him, what kissing him would feel like. The man can hear his heart beat faster and faster, knowing he has fallen for the man’s charm when trying to find reasons not to. Thomas can’t fall for a man like him, a man he could never possibly have and someone who isn’t good for him. 

“Thomas, I-“, tries the football player to think of one reason why Thomas should stay and of one way he might convince him to give him a chance when all of the sudden it hits him. 

His deep voice breaks when the man attempts to get himself together, in the attempt to calm himself and make himself take three deep breaths. 

“I can’t tell you anything that would possibly convince you to stay, I can’t even give you a good reason for it.” 

Impressed by the man’s honesty, the journalist decides to stay not because he demands to know a good reason to stay but because he desires a genuine, honest one, not just a pleasant lie that would melt his heart over words Robert didn’t even mean. He didn’t even make an effort to make him believe a lie, unlike he does with everyone else. 

“Do you want to grab a coffee together sometime?” takes Lewy all his courage together, trying to appear confident when reality he has never been that insecure, never that desperate for another person to say ‘yes’. The Polish man wanted the German man’s approval, something extraordinary for a celebrity that doesn’t care what anyone thinks about him. 

“I mean, you probably don’t want to but…-“ 

“I’d love to”, interrupts the German man smiling slightly but appearing as insecure as the man standing in front of him “I’m free this evening and I have nothing better to do than date a football player so why not give it a shot.” 

“Date?” questions the Bayern player unbelieving “You want it to be a date?” 

Thomas gives him a soft smile, gently putting his hand on the man’s strong, muscular shoulder who had the urge to immediately pull away but didn’t. 

“Oh, come on, Lewandowski”, rolls the Bavarian his eyes dramatically in disbelief with an unbelieving smile “Why is it that you can’t believe me wanting to date you?” 

The man guides the former football star towards his favourite bar not being too much into coffee, something he wants to surprise the journalist with. 

“Promise me not to put that into one of your reports”, whispers the Polish man approaching but doing it loud enough for Thomas to understand him clearly “I have never been on a date.” 

“You have never been on a date?!” exclaims a shocked Thomas when Lewy puts his hand on the Bavarian’s upper arm not wanting anyone to know with Robert commenting: 

“Why not shout it even louder so that I can find myself on the title page of every German magazine?” 

“I’m sorry”, insists the man being genuine but staring at the ground, too embarrassed to face him again after the football player’s sarcastic remark. 

“It’s just unrealistic, you are incredibly attractive and you could have whoever you want without even blinking.” 

“I know, Thomas”, agrees Robert almost having arrived at that local pub he has discovered on his first day of work “But nobody ever tried to get to know me, everyone wants my body but nobody wants my heart.” 

“That was… poetic”, grins the other man when having realised the two of them were standing in front of an Irish pub in the heart of Munich which shows football matches and seems to be a bit from the usual crowd. 

When entering the bar, Thomas immediately realises how empty it is, he hasn’t expected this to be the place where one of the best-paid football players would hang out in his free time. He had expected a fancy bar full of people adoring him but instead, the bar was unnoticeable to most people. 

Robert guides him to a table next to a window, a quiet place perfect to think about things and not be interrogated by several reporters about his favourite past time activities. 

Neither of them knows what to say and following the order, the two of them are surrounded by silence not necessarily the awkward one but rather a comfortable one with neither knowing what to say. It doesn’t take long for Robert to break it, something that is rather something Thomas would do. He has always been known as the talkative, cheerful one but not on this day. 

“I’ve never wanted to date anyone”, confesses the Polish man glancing into his gorgeous blue eyes willingly to get lost in them “Not until I’ve read your report, it was refreshing.” 

“This refreshing report only cost my job”, remarks the writer clearly not too proud of what he wrote but not apological either. “My boss called it a lack of professional behaviour.” 

“They fired you for saying the truth?” laughs the football player amused when sipping his beer pulling the newspaper article out of the jacket of his suit and laying it in the middle of the table, rereading it as if it was the most entertaining thing he has ever read. 

“You don’t sugar coat things”, declares the celebrity clearly impressed being a bit less diva compared to the last time they have met “I love being told how awesome I am but this… this kept me thinking, something I barely do because it’s exhausting.” 

The man nods entertained by his date who couldn’t hide the diva he is when being great company at the same time. 

“The press conference was my last chance and you know how that ended”, rolls the Bavarian his eyes and both men not being able to hold back a laugh in the corner of an old Irish pub that didn’t seem to be too popular. Thomas has never heard of this pub and has lived in the centre of Munich ever since he can remember. 

“Well, I could use a new manager, since I kicked the last one out…again”, pretends the Polish man to be shocked by his own behaviour not taking himself too seriously “Whoops.” 

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” interrogates the journalist the celebrity as if it was some kind of job interview “You want me to become your manager?” 

“That’s what I have been trying to say, silly”, smiles Lewy secure when reaching out for the other man’s hand caressing it when realising a little smile forming on the unemployed man’s face. 

“But be aware, being my manager is a full-time job, you have to be available at all times and make sure my needs are satisfied at all times.” 

“That sounds like I’m about to prostitute myself”, laughs the reporter raising his eyebrow when checking for his date’s reaction holding on to the man’s strong hands, not intending to let go. 

“But yes, I want to be your manager”. 

“Good, we’ll talk about the formalities tomorrow”, smiles the football player content about his date taking the job offer when sipping his beer slowly. “Speaking of it, before I was discovered as a football player, I worked as an escort.” 

Thomas who had just taken a sip of Irish beer when spitting it out as his date is a bit too honest with it, with the beer landing on Robert’s shirt. “You have done what?” 

“I was young and needed the money…”, confesses the man shrugging his shoulders seemingly unimpressed by Thomas’ reaction when staring at him with a big smile “and I enjoyed the attention I got for it, everyone wanted me for my remarkable skills in bed.” 

Thomas spits another sip of beer with Robert not being able to hold back his laugh at seeing a seeming prude Thomas. 

“So you sold your body for money?” questions the Bavarian unbelieving hardly looking into his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you did this, shouldn’t you sleep with someone you would consider special?” 

Robert takes another sip of his beer realising that his date is avoiding his eyes clearly a bit uncomfortable. 

'Maybe that’s not what you talk about on your first date', is everything the diva thinks about not knowing what to talk about, 'but how am I supposed to know that?' 

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing”, rolls Lewy his eyes clearly not understanding how serious this situation is and not having the ability to see that this is clearly bad timing for his escort stories “I only sold my body but never my heart, I was the man to sleep with but not to wake up to.” 

Thomas shakes his head unbelieving making an attempt to leave when Robert keeps call, takes a deep breath when directly facing him. “What’s wrong, Thommy?” 

The Bavarian decides to take a seat again, ordering his last beer when observing the people through that little window, children playing, a couple walking by holding hands completely lost in thoughts when trying to concentrate on choosing his following words wisely. 

“Because you should only sleep with someone you love”, adds the journalist eye rolling showing a different, softer side “I feel bad for you, someone who isn’t capable of love.” 

“Why do you even care so much about this?” wants the Polish man to know, annoyed about how Thomas can’t mind his own business but has to mess with his issues. “You are my manager and not my boyfriend so stop acting like one.” 

Thomas stands up about to leave his boss alone in the cosy Irish pub in the middle of the night, not even caring how a drunk Robert Lewandowski would get home, he could sell his body again to arrive at his apartment so why should he care. 

“I gave my heart, my soul and my everything away, I loved deeply and lost”, insists Thomas not even slightly intimidated by the football player “But I never sold my body, I wanted the first time to be special and to be remembered.” 

Lewy looks at the man confused about the man trying to choose his words wisely when staring at Robert with dead eyes. 

“Wait, you have never slept with anyone?” laughs the drunk man amused, hysterically making a bit fun of his date for being a virgin. 

“Wait, you have never fallen in love with anyone?” counters the German shaking his head not believing that level of ignorance and cold heartedness. 

“But that’s not even the worst part. You know what is?” 

“Tell me, Mr. know it all”, demands the football player rather annoyed than actually curious about what his date has to say, he was right anyway nobody would accept the real him or even love even the messed up parts of him. 

“You could have had my heart, Robert”, looks Thomas up at him putting his hand above of the former escort’s gently caressing it for a moment, keeping quiet, taking a deep breath before pulling it away quickly with Rob-ert trying to make him stay. 

“Thomas, wait”, exclaims the Polish man getting up and walking after him putting the man’s cold hand on his strong, muscular torso making him feel his abs through the white shirt he previously spat on when finding out about Robert’s former profession. 

“You could have had my body, Thomas”, declares the man putting his index finger on the man’s lips slowly circling when biting his own upper lip. 

“I don’t want your body”, confesses the German embarrassingly taking his eyes off the man’s torso at which the man has started for the last few minutes. “I want your all, your heart, your soul and yeah, your body too, who am I kidding.” 

“And I don't need your heart”, replies the Polish man placing his hand on the other man’s chest feeling his bearing heart skipping a bit “I don't need to be loved as much as I need to feel your body on mine right now. So either you settle for my body or you end up with nothing at all.” 

You got me so addicted to the drama 

I tell myself I'm done with wicked games 

But then I get so numb with all the laughter 

That I forget about the pain 


	4. Love On The Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the date of Thomas and Robert failing terrible, the two of them have their own ways to cope with the disappointment following afterwards.  
> When Thomas gets a surprising call shortly after, by none other than the diva, Robert Lewandowski himself, he has absolutely no idea what he is getting himself into...  
> A surprising date at a place that is very important to both of them uncovers hidden feelings, surprising confessions and exposes insecurities, the two of them had been excellent at hiding. 
> 
> Maybe there is so much more to a successful football player than what the world gets to see...

After that rather failed first date, Thomas makes himself on his way back to his cozy apartment in the city he loves dearly. He was too afraid of admitting how hurt and abandoned he felt after Robert was talking to him like that. But there was one point he was right with; the Bavarian is solely his manager and Robert is therefore even his boss. He is not his boyfriend and the young man should stop only seeing the good in people and caring too much for people that don’t even remotely intend to do the same for him.  
He wasn’t even aware of how since he felt his heart aching in his chest, it was as if he felt everything and nothing at the same time. When walking to his apartment, the man recognized his surrounding more detailed but still, there was nothing that could even make him smile.

And if there was something Thomas had never lost, it was his smile. Even after every failed dates, after every loss, especially after his terrible injury, he had always learned how to proceed again. 

‘Life only moves forward’, at least that is what he has tried to tell himself when he found himself living in the past, in his ideal life with football being the love he needed. At times, it even felt like football consumed him, the journalist didn’t even think about a serious commitment even though he constantly found himself dating very beautiful, intelligent and ambitious women… but there always seemed to be missing something, a certain spark. When arriving at his apartment, the former football player finds himself having two unanswered calls and even if he didn’t feel like talking to anyone, his curiosity got the best of him. The first voice message was one of his boss, he must have seen the press conference and didn’t seem to be exactly amused by that… Therefore, he told him to pack his things the next day and leave, since now he is fired and shouldn’t even think of showing up again afterward. 

Great, now as it seemed like things just couldn’t get worse… he had to lose his job and the only opportunity to still afford his apartment is to become the manager of a guy who terribly broke his heart. The second voice message was the last person he expected to call him and the person he really didn’t feel like talking to. Yet he just had to play it, since whenever he heard his familiar, deep voice he just got goosebumps. But he wasn’t too interested in discussing business with him in the very late evening when honestly, all he wanted was drinking a beer, watch some football and go to sleep afterward. 

“Thomas… Could you please answer your phone? I know you don’t want to talk to me, but it is urgent, please call me back as soon as you hear this. And don’t even pretend you don’t know who this is, you know I don’t hesitate to fire.” 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance when grabbing his beer out of the fridge, he slowly dialed his boss’ number trying to call himself and struggling with himself until finally press the call button. He must have stared at his smartphone’s display for ages, or at least it felt like it, but he felt his hands getting colder and colder as he dialed said number. 

“Hello?” 

It’s Robert’s voice and just like always, he sounds completely unbothered and relaxed as if he didn’t seem to mind about any of the occurrences of the past few days. Thomas exactly knew that the football player knew he was on the other line, yet he knew Robert would for sure joke about it. 

“Must be one of my fans at such a late hour… you know the escort service at such a late hour costs extra, don’t you?” 

“Ohh, just shut up”, responds the man on the other line to the Polish man’s surprise who has never gotten any reply of that sort and maybe that’s exactly why we liked it. 

“You know who this is and I want to know why you bother me at such a late hour. Everything that needed to be said got said. I accepted the job offer because I lost my actual job, thanks to you, and I’m certainly not interested in your escort service.” 

“Thomas…- “, the man’s usual calm and confident voice was on the edge of breaking so for a moment there was just silence and Thomas could hear his acquaintance’s nervous breathing. 

“If it’s because of the price, I’m up for negotiation… I mean as my client, I’m sure I can charge less than the usual.” 

“I didn’t want one of your needy booty calls, Lewandowski”, declares the German angry, almost hanging the phone up but for some reason, he just couldn’t. He wanted to know what his boss had to say even though every further word filled him with more and more rage. 

“Tell me what you want, or I won’t even hesitate to hang up.” 

Those very honest, direct words seemed to make the man on the other line thinking which once again resulted in a long silence between the two of them but neither of them even thinking about hanging up. 

“I need to see you”, declares the football player almost insecure and all of the sudden, no longer in a playful, teasing manner but more serious than ever “And please for once don’t question it, Allianz Arena, 30 minutes.” 

Before the former journalist could even reject that offer, something he wanted to do, his boss casually decided to hang up just proving what a diva he can be when he wants to. But a part of him was worried about his date, there was something too serious to the normally very light-hearted, easy-going man that takes nothing seriously and sees everything as a joke. Lewy sounded completely different to him and not as confident as he usually did, something was up and as much as Thomas wished he didn’t, he once again let his curiosity get the best of him. Not even thinking of hesitating and not showing up, he gets his coat, puts the beer aside and immediately gets into the car. Simply because he cared after all, even though he didn’t like the thought of even admitting having feelings for the world’s probably most egoistic, arrogant and pretentious jerk. But the heart wants what it wants as if he chose to be in love with the world’s biggest diva, Robert Lewandowski. 

Around 25 minutes later, the man arrived at the arena and didn’t seem to care too much about his looks now. He didn’t even think about his undone, messed up hair, his not properly buttoned shirt and him wearing sweatpants. At that moment, all he cared about showing up at the right place at the right time. No more tourists going through the Allianz Arena, it seemed as if nobody was even there and he was completely alone at that place. He was wondering if this was one of his date’s terrible jokes or pranks, although nobody could ever prank the prankster Thomas Müller himself. 

Or this was one of his weird kinks, doing it at a public place in the Allianz Arena? Who could possibly know with a guy full of surprises like Robert Lewandowski? 

In this moment, he was just dying to find out and nothing could possibly hold him back or stop him from doing so, no matter how disappointed he would get with Lewy only wanting the physical. It seemed as if, he was so used to the pain, he didn’t even mind getting his heart broken over and over again by the same guy. Since it was the only guy that actually mattered to him and should matter to him in the future. 

“Come to the stands, you’ll find me there. The ‘horny diva that can probably only score in a devil’s three-way’” 

‘Very funny”, is everything that comes to the Bavarian’s mind when reading the text message and the football player quoting his words about him, the ones that cost him his job but made Robert Lewandowski fall for him, or at least not fire him. But apparently, that is the same thing to him. 

He couldn’t hold back a smirk because the words still couldn’t have been chosen more perfectly and took a moment to actually appreciate his poetic talent. Shakespeare himself couldn’t have described him in a more perfectly accurate manner but something about that text, makes him forget about all the anger he felt when thinking of his new boss. 

Looking at his phone, he realises since reading that message that 10 minutes passed because the former journalist was too busy rolling his eyes, rereading and smirking about the words so now it was his time to hurry. When entering the stadium, the Bavarian simply felt overwhelmed, this has been his home for such a long time and since he was a little boy, he wanted nothing more dearly than playing there. Making his passion his job, and he did. He really made it for some years and played some of the most exciting matches up here and something about this place makes him feel all the emotions at once. 

Melancholy, pride, companionship, friendship, victory, loss, happiness, and passion; this was what the game was to him and still is even though now all he can is continuing to sit on the stands. 

Not being able to play football anymore is still painful every day but the young man has made his peace with it, he wanted his team to succeed and still follows his companions along to see his team succeed. He will never not lose his heart to the club and who knows maybe one day, he will be the team’s coach or find another way to serve his team since nobody can take this feeling of belonging from him, ever. 

Being totally lost in his own thoughts, it took him to look twice to find Robert Lewandowski sitting in the first row of the stands and staring into the distance. He was wearing his home kit and damn not even Thomas suited his home kit as well, as it fits Robert. The young man didn’t even bother turning around but immediately recognized the footsteps and told Thomas, who was still a bit confused, to approach. 

“Come, take a seat next to me”, says the Polish man when pointing towards the seat next to him still focusing on the pitch and not turning around. Without even questioning, Thomas followed the man’s orders and couldn’t believe his own eyes. 

The sight of a broken football star, his eyes were watery, the tears streaming down his face but those strong, determined eyes and him not even bothering to wipe away the tears or about the man seeing him like this. It was as if he didn’t even show any sort of recognition for the Bavarian coming to see him. 

“I didn’t expect you to come”, insists Bayern’s new football talent still focusing on the pitch and not having the nerve or courage to face the man sitting next to him. 

“Honestly, if I had been you, I wouldn’t even have considered showing up.” 

Thomas takes the man’s hand which is lying on his thigh and to his own surprise, the diva didn’t even pull it away but thanked him with a soft smile. His hands have been really cold, and the young German came to the realization that he must have been sitting there for hours. 

“Why did you want me to be here?” wants Thomas to make Lewy say the obvious out loud when trying to warm his cold hands and hand him over his jacket because he really seemed to be freezing in that moment. 

“I couldn’t sleep, important match tomorrow”, explains the captain of Poland’s national team and unlikely usually, he didn’t even bother coming up with a flawless lie to cover up his insecurities and make people like him. He was sick of being liked for what he is instead of who he is. 

“Why are you here?” questions his soon-to-be manager both nervous but yet caring “And more importantly why are you crying? Can’t believe technology is far enough for robots to have feelings.” 

“You wanted to know why I changed to your beloved club when we first met”, adds the broken man for the first time facing him and taking his eyes off the pitch “Everyone was wondering why I didn’t choose Real Madrid, or FC Barcelona or Manchester United… so why Bayern?! I didn’t choose Bayern for the money, although yeah the payment isn’t too bad, but because I lost my heart to Bayern ever since I was a child. The first kit I’ve ever owned? A Bayern kit, the first match I’ve ever been to? A match in the Allianz Arena. And most importantly, my favourite kit and I’m wearing it now, is yours.” 

“You are wearing my kit?!” wants the man to know, pleasantly surprised but utterly shocked at the same time. How could the great Robert Lewandowski everyone adored so much and who only adored himself wear his kit? 

“Well observed, Sherlock”, remarks the new Bayern player sarcastically when rolling his eyes. 

“You are nothing less than a legend to this club, Thomas. And this is coming from your biggest fan.” 

Thomas smiled about this sudden change of heart of the man he has thought to be pretentious, arrogant and only self-centered when he slowly lets go of his role model’s warm hands only to expose the tattoo on his wrist. 

“Thomas Müller”, reads the Bavarian with a big proud smile when recognizing that the football player also only has one name tattooed on his wrist. “Good news then, I also only have one name tattooed and it’s yours.” 

The former football player as well exposes as his wrist right before covering it up again and starting to softly wipe away the man’s tears from his cheeks with Robert giving him the first genuine smile that day, a powerful smile. A smile that made it through the fight with tears. 

“I’m really scared of ruining this… my chance here”, insists the man who had struggled with tears that softly got wiped away by his new manager “both the match and what we have.” 

“Well, you can’t ruin it more than you ruined our date today”, jokes the prankster to make him smile and take his fear of ruining things concerning the match and their relationship. 

“I promised my dad on his deathbed to play for Bayern one day”, whispers the Polish man with his voice breaking and him fighting with the tears when holding onto Thomas’ soft, warm hand. 

“And I’m really scared to disappoint in tomorrow’s match… You know how many young players end up on the bench and never get too much playing time, don’t you?” 

Thomas directs his gaze towards the pitch and thinks about what the young man just said to him, just to find a part of himself in that statement. Maybe, after all, the two of them aren’t too different, both are terrified of failure, of disappointing but both have a way of hiding it perfectly. 

And yet, the German has to smile to himself for a moment with Lewy looking at the man in complete admiration and adoration, something Thomas wasn’t used to. But a feeling he could actually get used to, someone looking at him in the most admiring, adoring way there is. 

“Yeah that is true”, admits the former player of the German national team “But you are not just some player, you are Robert Lewandowski, the next Bayern legend.” 

“You really think so?” questions the diva in disbelief when staring into the gorgeous blue eyes of his date, who is simply biting his lips and giving him a very soft, wholehearted smile. 

But instead of an expected answer, the former Bayern legend rests his hands around the man’s neck only to push him closer until the two of them were face to face. Close enough for their noses touching and almost close enough to reach out the other’s lips. 

For a moment, all the two of them do is stare into the other’s eyes, completely losing track of any feeling for time and space. It was once again that overwhelming feeling of feeling everything at the same time in the most intense, passionate way there is. The very intense eye contact that none of the two of them could possibly break, lead to something more than that. Robert started tilting his head and they moved closer to each other to finally get what the two of them have been waiting for, for what felt an eternity. 

Their lips softly touch and both of them can feel their heart skipping a beat and that overwhelmingly, warm feeling in their stomach that was so much more than just desire. But as the kiss got more and more passionate, the heart started beating faster and faster and both felt as invincible as they locked their lips and got completely lost in the moment. It was a feeling the two of them had never experienced before, a rush that not even the most thrilling, intriguing football match could give them. And in that moment, it seemed as if nothing else matters, nothing but their passionate kiss and the feeling of not being alone in all of this. 

3 years later: 

“This is my last season as a coach”, insists Jupp, who is lovely nicknamed as ‘Don Jupp’ by the Bayern fan and players when Rummenigge encouraged him to coach Bayern for another season. 

“You know I love this team, but it is time for me to retire. I have given this team my all and as painful as this will be for me, I really want to let someone else take my place as a coach. I want to dedicate my time to travel with my wife a bit, to look out for my dog and enjoy life outside of the spotlight.” 

With Jupp getting Bayern out of what the press and media called the ‘Bayern crisis’, the successful coach felt like he has achieved everything he wanted to achieve with this team. Especially after winning the treble after something that seemed like a hopeless season without any titles in the beginning. 

“But who do you suggest as a successor?” wants Rummenigge to know, “we both know it is nearly impossible to find an outstanding coach for an outstanding team.” 

“Yes, yes, it is”, nods the soon retired coach with a little smile on his lips “But only nearly impossible, what if I told you that I had the ideal candidate?” 

In that moment, Thomas Müller is entering the room, he has gotten a call from his former coach who asked him to meet up since apparently there was important news. Thomas knew about the farewell of Jupp and the retirement, this is at least what he thought to be the reason for the meeting. 

“Thomas Müller, of course”, smiles Karl-Heinz as if it was the most obvious answer there was “That’s the beginning of another legacy of success with one of the only coaches to ever love the team the way you do.” 

“Huh?” is the former football player wondering what this is about, raising his eyebrow and looking at the man directly in front of him. 

“They want you to be Bayern’s new coach, dumbass”, declares the new Bayern legend, Robert Lewandowski with a smirk “Can’t believe I’ll soon get married to my coach.” 

“Well then, get used to that”, insists the former football player completely confident “I’m your new boss now.” 

“Is that a yes?” question Jupp and Rummenigge in reunion when looking at Thomas and Robert looking at each other as if both of them were hesitating with the decision. 

“Yes, I’ll be Bayern’s new coach”, declares the man confident and he couldn’t be happy about the way things turned out in the end, when 3 years ago, everything had seemed to fall apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired for this chapter by a, in my opinion, underrated song, "stay" by hurts that deals with saying goodbye even though all it would have taken was saying this one word with only four letters, something that seems simple yet it can be difficult to find the words to make someone stay you love.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nP3XB7hrFo
> 
> When saying goodbye to each other the two of them realize that neither of them had the right words to say to the other person. All it would have taken Robert was to ask Thomas to stay. The story continues some months later with the both of them have come to this realization but it might be too late. Both of them have found different ways to cope with the aftermath of their meeting and it caused some sort of butterfly effect, something the two of them were yet to find out themselves. But this has just been the beginning of the story...


End file.
